The end of her patience
by AirmidM
Summary: Ginny Malfoy has had enough...add in wonky pregnancy hormones and you never know what she'll do to have a moments peace.


**The end of her Patience**

**---**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it...it isn't mine so please don't sue me!**

**---**

Ginny Malfoy had endured enough. She had sworn the day that the _Turpis Redimio_ spell had been passed down that she wouldn't use it. Molly Weasley had confided that this particular spell had saved her many a time over the years, especially with the twins. But, Ginny had been adamant that she would never use a spell that wrapped an unseen rope around your target, a stationary object, and that could only be removed by the caster. It was cruel…too cruel to use on anyone, let alone a child.

Apparently, today was the final broom straw in what had been deemed her infinite patience with matters such as this. Usually, she would have laughed off the noise but not during her 'mandatory' lie down that Draco insisted upon. He claimed that her due date was only a month away and that she should rest at least once a day, even though she'd told the prat again and again that pregnancy was not the same as illness. But, she had nothing but his overprotective Slytherin upbringing to blame.

He _never_ listened, to put it simply.

She quietly made her way to the staircase and waited patiently as she could here them approaching. Smiling smugly, she pointed her wand at the closest pillar and whispered, "_Turpis Redimio_."

Four year old Charles was the first to reach the entrance hall.

"_Turpis Redimio_." She smiled in satisfaction as the rope stretched between her son and the pillar. He tried only once to get away and then apparently gave up, sitting cross-legged on the floor looking rather mutinous. _I have to hold strong; I can't let that look get to me this time._

She repeated the process, securing a second rope and waited to see whether Blaise or Draco would be next to face her wrath. She should have known when he showed up that quiet wasn't on the day's agenda.

Blaise slid into the hall and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his godson. It was just what Ginny needed as she repeated the spell, binding Blaise. She nearly laughed when he stepped away only to be yanked back, landing on his arse _hard_.

"Ginny! What did you do?"

She scanned the large room but couldn't see where it was Draco was calling to her from. "Nothing that wasn't perfectly acceptable given the situation. Come out where I can see you, Draco Malfoy!"

"Not a chance, love. May I ask why you did this?"

She snickered, unable to keep it in any longer. "You said I had to have a bit of a lie down. Yet, you three are making more noise then Ron did the day the Cannons won the World Cup. Care to explain, _love_?"

Blaise turned to face her scowling all the while. "Let me go, Ginny. I swear we'll go out for a bit if you do."

"Not likely, Blaise Zabini. You, your godson, and the prat who's too afraid of me to show his face have pushed me too far this time."

"Gin," Draco called cajolingly. "We didn't mean to. We were trying to keep him occupied so you could have your lie down."

Blaise, it seemed, had had enough. He glared off to the right and she grinned, finally spotting Draco's foot.

'_Turpis Redimio,' _she thought making use of those silent incantations. When she felt the tug of the rope on her wand she aimed at Draco's foot. "_Turpis Redimio!"_

"Gin, you didn't!" Draco sounded scandalized which only had her laughing harder.

"I did and you well know _I_ have to remove it. You three will sit here for a bit, thinking about the consequences of your actions."

"Mummy," Charles pleaded. "It was Daddy and Uncle Blaise's idea to play 'catch me if you can'."

She felt herself softening but squared her shoulders. It wouldn't do for her to give in easily, not this time. "No, you three will learn. I'm going to have a bit of that triple chocolate cake and then I'll be back for you."

She turned on her heel and snickered again when she heard all three scream, "That wasn't nice!"

"I never said I was nice," she reminded them.

"GIN!"

Of course, she'd take it off in a quarter of an hour, but those three needn't know that. She shook her head, making a mental note to Floo the Burrow after her snack. Her Mum was going to be so proud of her.


End file.
